The music of my heart
by ANNABETHALWAYS
Summary: "I don't like music." "Why?" "I just don't." Annabeth Chase is best friends with Thalia Grace. She has always felt that her best friend is hiding something but she didn't expect it to be this big. A cousin. Multiple cousins. That was okay but the rest. That's not something you hide from your best friend. That's something you tell the police.
1. Meeting Thalia's cousins

I ring the doorbell again. Did Thalia give me the right address. I ring it again. Where is she? Just as I'm about to ring it a fourth time the door opens. A boy is standing in the doorway. He has black hair and sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Thalia's friend." I tell him.

"Oh, well that makes sense." he opens the door wider to let me in. I walk past him a definition into what I assume is the living room. There are two children playing on the floor which is littered with toys and beer cans. The boy sees me staring and mutters something under his breath about Thalia being an idiot.

"Hey, kids say hello." Percy says.

Both the children look up in surprise as if only just noticing me, "Hi, are you Thalia's friend?" the girl asks.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Kayla and that's August." she says pointing at he the boy.

"Hello August." I say and he nods at me before turning to the boy. He tugs on his pants and signs something to him, in you know sign language.

"No, I don't know." he tells him. August signs something else at him and the boy shrugs. I need to stop calling him the boy.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Percy Jackson." he mutters.

"How old is he?" I ask looking at August.

Percy sighs, "He's 5."

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"He's mute." Percy shrugs, "There's nothing wrong with him, not really."

"Oh, well I guess not. Was he born like this or..." I trail off.

"He was born like this." Percy says stiffly, "Come on, I'll show you around. Thalia should be here soon."

First we go into the kitchen. It's right next to the living room. This flat is very small. Next we see the bathroom, though only very briefly as it's you know the bathroom. There's a closed door in the passage that Percy ignores. The last room we see is obviously his. All in all the see 5 rooms in this house. 5.

There are two beds in Percy's room. A single and a double. There's a girl sitting on the double. She has long black hair and blue eyes. Much like Percy.

"Cara, do you remember Thalia saying when she'd be home?" he asks.

"No, she didn't tell me only you." the girl, Cara, rolls her eyes.

"I though that she might have told you." he mutters under his breath.

"Well she didn't." Cara smiles, we hear the door open and both Percy and Cara freeze for a moment before seeming to realize something.

"Hey, people I'm home. Is Annabeth here?" Thalia's voice calls out.

"Hey, we're in here and yes your friend is here." Cara calls back.

Thalia comes barging in and envelopes me in a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you to." I mutter pushing her off.

"Hey, Perce, Car." she says.

"Don't call me that." Cara mutters. It reminds me of when Thalia calls me Annie.

"Whatever, Carrie." Thalia shrugs.

"That's not much better." she mutters returning to what she had been doing.

"Do you think this will work?" She asks after a few minutes of silence.

Percy rolls his eyes, "We can't tell you unless you show us what you're talking about."

Cara sighs and pulls an old battered guitar from it's case. She plays a few notes of a song for us. It sounds really good but I don't like music.

"Yup, that will defently work." Thalia nods.

"Yeah. What's it for anyway?" Percy asks.

"Music exam." Cara explains.

"You wrote a whole song?" Percy asks looking at the sheets she had been working on.

"Yeah and you were supposed to too." she hits him with her papers.

"I was? Oh, I was." Percy mutters.

"You forgot." she hits him again.

"Yes but I'll just use one of the songs I wrote before." he shrugs and covers his head just in case she decides to hit him again.

"Do you have one that matches the rubric." she asks.

"Yeah, that one I wrote last year about the girl in the rain." he says.

"Yeah, that one does match." she muses.

"Okay and we're leaving." Thalia says pulling me to my feet.

I laugh and follow Thalia out the door.

We went and got milkshakes and sat on a bench in the park.

"So how do you know those two?" I ask.

"They're my cousins." she shrugs.

"Do you live with them?" I say.

"No, not officially. I live with my dad but he doesn't really have a lot of time for me so I spend most of my time over their. My dad looks after Jason which is great but I prefer to be over their. Percy and Cara are also cousins but they act like brother and sister. Cara's lived there since she was 8 when her mom died." Thalia says in one big rush.

"Wow." I say feeling kind of stunned.

She laughs, "Come on Annie, time to go."

We walk back to the flat and find all of them in the bedroom. August sitting on Cara's lab as she works and Kayla playing with Percy on the floor. I sit down and start playing with them. I loose track of time.

Percy checks his watch, "Come on munchkin time for supper."

I look and my watch and realize it's 6:30.

"I have to go sorry." I say getting up.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Annie." Thalia walks me to the door.

"Don't call me that. Bye." I say before leaving.

"Bye." she calls after me.


	2. A little more about the Jackson's

**Hello people of this earth, this is chapter two.**

Thalia POV

"You are an idiot." Percy mutters.

"Why? She's nice." I ask.

"You brought her here. What would have happened if Gabe had come home?" he says looking at me expectantly.

"I invited her over 'cause you said he wasn't coming home early today." I roll my eyes.

"He could have easily changed his mind." Percy mutters.

"Carrie?" I say looking over at the girl sitting on the bed.

"Sorry Thals but I have to agree with Percy. That was a stupid move. Especially since you haven't told her you had cousins." Cara says looking up from her work.

"How do you know I hadn't told her?" I ask surprised.

She shrugs, "The look on her face."

"Yup, she looked like she had been electrocute." Percy nodded.

"How would you know you weren't there when I told her." I say confused.

"The look on her face when I opened the door." he tells me.

I feel a tug on my pants and look down. August is standing there.

*I'm hungry.* he signs.

I realize that after Annabeth left we forgot to feed them. Percy seems to have realized it too because he scoops August up and walks through to the kitchen.

"What do you want for supper , huh?" Percy asks tickling him. He laughs silently.

*I want chips.* he signs.

"Sorry buddy we don't have chips." Percy ruffles his hair.

August pouts.

"We do have potatoes though." Cara says laughing.

"That we do." Percy grins, setting August down on the counter.

"Baked potatoes for supper then." I say.

"Yay." Kayla jumps on my back.

"Hey munchkin, don't do that." I set her down on the floor and she pouts.

Cara laughs and jumps up on the counter next to August.

"Baked potatoes." she shouts gleefully.

"What are you, 10?" Percy laughs.

"No, 14." she grins.

"Oh, right how could I forget." he mutters and she kicks him. He laughs and puts the potatoes in the oven.

We wait for the potatoes to be ready. While we do August signs random things at us and attempts to teach Kayla sign language, again. She has a basic understanding of it but still finds it difficult.

August signs, *Cat.* and Kayla says for and so on and so forth.

When the potatoes are ready Percy puts them in plates for us. We devour them in seconds.

"Come on, there's no more." I complain.

*I'm still hungry.* August signs.

"Well I'm sorry but it's time for bed." Percy shrugs.

"No, I don't want to go to bed." Kayla shouts and runs out the room but she doesn't get far because Percy scoops her up and she squeals.

"Come on, you should get into bed before your dad comes home." Cara says, picking up August and taking him through to the one bedroom they all share. Kayla doesn't fight as Percy pulls on her pajamas and neither does August when Cara does the same.

They get them tucked up in the double bed where Cara will join them later.

*Tell us a story.* August signs.

"Okay." Percy says, "Do you want me or Cara?"

"Both." Kayla squeals.

"Okay. Once upon a time there were two children, they were best friends and they lived together in a little village now this was a very special village..."

They both drift off to sleep as they talk. When they're both sleeping peacefully I get up.

"Where are you going?" Percy asks.

"To my dad's this place is squashed enough already." I tell him.

"Stay." Percy pleads. So I do because I know of that if I don't he'll just end up climbing in with Cara.

We lie awake for a while but today's been tiring so not for as long as usual, we fall asleep within the hour.


	3. School and meeting Hazel

**Hello people. I made some changes to chapter one. Not big ones. Annabeth hates music and Cara has blue eyes. That's it really. Jk Rowling posted on Facebook that James Potter was sorted into Gryffindoor and Teddy is head boy and in Hufflepuff.**

 **River Song is coming back in the Christmas special. Should be interesting right. Please review.**

"Percy, wake up it's time for school." I am woken my Cara.

"Okay, I'm getting up." I take a minute to breathe before, pushing back the covers and rolling out of bed. School. Yay. Cara's standing by the door. Already dressed. She's wearing jeans and a blue top.

"Get dressed." she says.

"Are Kayla and August dressed?" I ask, pulling on my jeans.

"Yeah." Cara says.

"Where's Thalia?" I say.

"She left." she answers, shrugging.

"Oh. Have they had breakfast?" I ask.

"Yeah." she says, "You ready?"

"Yeah."

She walks out the door, picking up her school bag as she goes. I follow her, grabbing my guitar and bag.

"August, Kayla, time for school." I call and shoot a questioning look at Cara.

"He's gone." she says. I nod.

Kayla and August come running to us at the front door. I check them over. Their uniforms and perfect, if a little shabby. They both have their school bags and are smiling.

"Are we walking or taking the bus?" Kayla asks.

"Sorry kiddo, not enough money for the bus." I tell her and she sighs before grabbing my hand.

It's only a two minute walk to their school and we walk slowly which isn't advisable in this area but nobody messes with us. Maybe because of all the people but maybe because of August and Kayla. Gangs aren't nice but they have a respect for the young and the elderly.

After we drop August and Kayla at school we walk to our high school . It's right across the road from Thalia's posh high school. Every day we see the rich kids being picked up in fancy cars while most of us walk home. That's not to say there aren't any rich kids at our school. There are but most of them got kicked out of the school across the road. Good for them. Note the sarcasm.

I hate school because I'm not that good at it and I go unnoticed by everyone except the music teachers who love both me and Cara.

I look at my schedule and see that first class is Maths. Great. Cara loves Maths but me, not so much.

Mrs Tennant starts the class as soon as the bell rings, even though not everyone's here yet. She's nice but she's stirct. About ten minutes into class a girl bursts into class. She has curly brown hair and golden eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm new and I got lost." the girl says, apologetically.

"That's fine. What's your name?" Mrs Tennant asks.

"Hazel." she tells us.

"Okay Hazel, you can sit with Percy and Cara." she points to us and Cara waves. I roll my eyes at her and she shrugs.

Hazel comes to sit next to us blushing and stares with rapt attention at the board. Even Cara doesn't pay that much attention in class. I try to keep up but I just can't ever seen to understand or keep up. I like biology and music, not maths.

"Okay class, do page 64 in your textbook." Mrs Tennant says.

I pull out my text book and try to read but the words and numbers are jumping everywhere and I can't seem to concentrate. Eventually Cara takes pity on me and explains the problems step by step.

After maths we have English, again not something I'm good at though it may have something to do with the fact that I'm dyslexic and adam, so does Cara but she's still good at it.

Mr Blofis teachers English.

"This year we will be reading To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee." he announces and I groan internally, reading not my thing. Not Cara's either but she likes reading, it's just hard because the words jump around on the pages. Stupid Dyslexia.

He starts asking questions about the book and all that stuff and I zone out. I'm brought back to reality by the bell, Mr Blofis Asians us the first chapter of To Kill a Mockingbird for homework them we are dismissed. The rest of the day is as boring the first to hours.

At lunch Hazel sits with us and we learn a little more about her.

"So, where did you move from?" Cara asks.

"California." Hazel answers.

"Cool." I say.

"Do you have any siblings?" Cara asks.

"I have a half brother called Nico." she shrugs.

"Nico di Angelo?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you know him?" she asks.

"Yeah, he goes to school here. He's over there." I point to the other side of the field where Nico is lurking in the shadows.

Hazel waves at him and he comes over.

"Hey, Neeks." I greet him and he rolls his eyes.

He's about to reply when Leo gets in the way, "All the ladies love Leo." he shouts.

"Do they now?" Cara says, amused.

"Yes, indeed they do." he shouts, plonking himself on her lap. She wrinkles her noise in disgust and pushes him off.

"You smell like fire, Leo." she complains.

"Thanks." he says, "Do any of you want to know why all the ladies love Leo?"

"Not really." I say.

Of course he doesn't care and tells us anyway, "Calypso Atlas agreed to go out with me."

"How long did that take?" Cara asks sarcastically, "Only about a year."

"Shut up, aren't you happy for me?" Leo pouts which looks ridiculous.

Cara laughs, "Of course we are but it did take an awfully long time."

"I know. It took way longer than I expected." Leo exclaims.

"So you guys want to come over after school?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah, course." Leo says, tatting, "Why even ask?"

"Yeah, sure." Nico say, rolling his eyes at Leo.

"What about you Hazel." I ask.

"Oh, does the invitation include me?" she asks surprised.

"Of-" I start but Leo interrupts.

"New girl. What's your name?" he starts expecting her.

"Um..." she leans away from him.

"Leo." Cara scolds, pulling him away.

"So you coming Hazel?" Nico asks.

"Sure." she shrugs.

"Cool and there's the bell. Time to go inside then." I say.

We all get up and head inside.

 **Review, review, review.**


	4. More school and lots of running

**Hello people, another chapter. Yay. The point of view in this chapter are all over the place. Just warning you. Please review.**

Annabeth POV

"Hey Thals." I greet my best friend as she opens her locker.

"Hey Annie." she says.

"Don't call me that." I say.

"Whatever you say, Annie." Thalia mutters pulling her books out of her locker.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Nothing." she smiles.

"Hey, Thalia." Jason calls, "Where were you last night?"

"Percy's." she tells him.

"Huh" he says, "Why weren't you home?"

"I just wasn't, Jase, okay." Thalia snaps.

He looks taken aback, "Okay."

"Okay what's the matter, Thals?" I ask turning to look at her.

"Nothing." she mutters, "Come on we have to get to class."

I sigh before following her down the hall.

Percy POV

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Mr Mey dismisses us and I head to the front gate. Cara's standing there looking bored waiting for me. Hazel's with her.

"Hey, Carrie." I say, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't call me that." she says, ducking away from my arm.

"I feel the love." I say sarcastically.

"You should. I let you have your arm around me for a whole ten seconds." she retorts.

"A whole ten seconds, a world record." Leo shouts from behind us.

"Yes it is indeed." Nico comments.

"Are you guys always like this?" Hazel asks.

"Yes, does it bother you?" Cara asks.

"No, it's just different from what I'm used to." she grins.

"Well you should probably get used to it if you plan on hanging out with us because they never stop." Nico says, grinning.

"Thank you, Neeks." Leo says, walking away.

"It wasn't a compliment." Nico calls after him.

Cara shakes her head, "Come on, we have to pick up Kayla and August."

It's about a five minute walk from our school to theirs and we run it. People look at us like we're crazy but we probably are so it doesn't really matter. Kayla and August are waiting for us when we get there. The teacher is waiting with them and Kayla has a bruise on her cheek.

"Where is your mother?" the teacher demands.

"She's at work." Cara says, "What happened?"

"Kayla punched someone." the teacher sighs.

"He was teasing August and he punched me back." Kayla protests.

"We dealt with that." the teacher says stiffly.

"Did you say sorry?" I ask.

"Yes and so did he." she says.

"Okay but you must never punch anyone, Kay, never." Cara says and Kayla nods.

"We're sorry we really are but we have to go now." I say.

The teacher nods.

Annabeth POV

Dad's late. Again. I check my watch, he's ten minutes late.

I watch the kid streaming out of the school across the road. They're all laughing and talking. Well most of them are. I see Thalia's cousins and people who I assume are their friends. They're running along like lunatics and people are staring at them but they don't seem to care. They just keep running.

"Weird aren't they." Thalia says by my ear.

I jump, "Don't do that."

"Sorry." she laughs.

"It's not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack." I complain.

"Sorry," she says again, "So why were you staring at my cousins?"

I roll my eyes, "Because they were there and I was bored."

"Okay." she grins.

"Thals, dad's here." Jason calls.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Thalia waves as she goes.

"Bye." I call after her.

Jason POV

Thalia was at Percy's night and I don't know why. She seems to be spending a lot of time over there. I haven't been there in ages. I haven't seem Percy for ages. I wish I new why my sister spent so much time over there. I'm pretty sure she spends most of her time there. I think she sleeps there.

"So kids how was your day?" Dad asks.

"Good." Thalia mutters.

"It was great, I came top in the class in a maths test and second on a science test." I tell him and he smiles.

"Well done, Jason. I'm proud of you." he says.

"I've got a lot soccer match tomorrow. Can you come?" I ask, hopefully.

"No, sorry I have a meeting but I'm sure your sister can come?" he says.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there Jase." Thalia smiles, "I'll bring Percy and Cara. Maybe even August and Kayla."

Dad purses his lips but doesn't say anything. I know he doesn't like the Jackson's but I don't know why.

"Cool." I grin.

When we get home Thalia is out the car and up the stairs before dad even turns the car off. I pull open the boot and grab my before following her. The house is huge and Thalia and I share one floor.

I drop my stuff in my room before going over to Thalia's. I fling myself onto her bed.

"So you went to Percy's yesterday." I say.

"Yeah I did." she says.

"And you slept there?" I say.

"Yeah." she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I did, Jase. There's nothing wrong with that, he's my cousin." Thalia sighs.

"I know but why didn't you tell us?"I ask.

"Because you didn't need to know." she explains.

"Why not?" now I'm confused.

"You're my little brother Jase. You don't need to know what I do." she says.

"Why?" I ask, even more confused.

"You just don't." she snaps, "Get out of my room."

I start to say some thing but she shouts, "Now."

"Okay, I'm going." I practically run out of there.


	5. Uh oh

**Hello people here is the next chapter. I haven't updated in a while but there is a reason for that. It was my school's birthday which means lots of practicing for the actual day and it's nearing the end of term so I've had lots of tests and stuff. Anyway onto the chapter.**

Thalia

I watch Jason leave. I don't know why I snapped at him. I miss him. I do but he wouldn't understand. I'm glad dad looks after him because he needs it, I just wish he wasn't so ignorant but that's what's best for him.

I'll leave in ten minutes and he won't even know it. I'll come to his soccer match tomorrow and he'll never guess dad forced me to. I would have gone anyway though. He's ignorant to the terrible things in this world and for now I am thankful.

I check my watch. It's three-thirty. I pull my bag onto my shoulder and walk out the door and to the stairs only to almost plow headlong into Jason.

"Hey Thals, where are you going?" he asks.

"Nowhere, Jase, just out." I tell him.

"Okay, see you later." he continues on his way. I run down the stairs and out the back door. I kind of wish Jason was with me.

Percy POV

We reach the top off the stairs and stop, all breathing heavily. I unlock the door And we all fall into the house, except Hazel who just stands there looking amused.

"Ugh, Percy you way a ton." Leo groans, trying to push me off him.

Yes we actually fell into the house, not figuratively.

"Well, I would get off you but Cara's on me." I tell him.

"I don't weigh that much." Cara mutters rolling off me and squashing Nico.

"Hey." he protests shoving her off.

"See." she sticks her tongue out at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico complains.

"Nothing, Neeks." I grin.

"Percy, Cara, is that you?" mom calls, probably from the kitchen.

I didn't know she was home, "Yeah." I call back.

"And us Mrs J." Leo calls. She comes through from the kitchen, smiling. She loves Leo and Nico.

"Are you hungry?" she asks. As if that was even a question.

Cara rolls her eyes, "Of course they're hungry, mom, they always are, you know that."

My mom smiles, "I do know that. Who's this?" she asks looking at Hazel.

"I'm Hazel Levesque." Hazel tells her.

"I'm Sally Jackson, it's nice to meet you." my mom says.

"You to." Hazel replies.

"Okay now the formalities are out of the way, what's for lunch?" Leo asks, rubbing his hands together.

"Did they not feed you yesterday or something?" Cara asks only half joking. You see Leo lives in a foster home but his foster parents are neglectful and often forget to feed their foster kids. They also forget to buy food and do laundry and lots of other stuff.

"Yeah." Leo says.

"Well in that case we shall have to give you extra." Mom announces.

"Well, what is for lunch?" Nico asks.

"Nothing special, just sandwiches." She tells us.

We all troop into the kitchen and sit at the table while mom makes sandwiches. August decides to sit on my lap and Kayla settles herself on Hazel, who looks very surprised. Leo tries to sit on Cara's lap but she keeps pushing him off so he gives up and just sits on a chair. Nico is on my right trying very hard to laugh. Why? I don't know.

Finally I have to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Just Hazel's expression." he answers, grinning.

"Does anyone know why Frank wasn't at school today?" Cara asks.

"No, maybe he was sick." Nico suggests.

Mom set a plate of sandwiches on the table in front of us and we devour them in about three seconds. That must be a world record. I hear the door open and we all tense, except Hazel who doesn't know and August who doesn't understand. Please don't be Gabe.

"Hey people, I'm not Gabe." Thalia calls and we sag in relief.

"Hey Thals." Cara calls back, "How was your day?"

"Brilliant and yours?" she asks, coming on. "Oh, hey Sally."

"It was okay." Cara shrugs.

"Oh. Who's this." Thalia plonks herself down in the only vacant chair.

"I'm Hazel Levesque." Hazel tells her.

"I'm Thalia Grace."Thalia says.

"Sorry kids I have to go. I'm not sure when I'll be back but Gabe will be here at about six." She looks pained, "Try to be in bed by then."

"Okay mom." I say and she leaves.

"How's Jason?" Leo asks.

"He's the same as ever." Thalia says, "That reminds me, can you guys come to his soccer match tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Cara grins.

"I'll come to." Leo announces.

"Great, I'm sure he'll appreciate the support." Thalia smiles.

Hazel looks very confused, "Who's Jason and who's Gabe?" she asks.

"Jason's my cousin and Gabe's my stepfather." I tell her.

"Oh." she leans back in her chair.

"My daddy's mean." Kayla says, playing with Hazel's hair.

"Is he?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah, he hurts Percy and Cara and mommy." She says.

Hazel seems to put two and two together.

"So Hazel, what's your story?" Cara asks, trying to change the subject.

"I'm Nico's half sister, I live in a old flat and my mom is kinda mad." she says then blushes, "I'm not usually that open but, well, I guess I don't think you'll judge me. I think you'll understand."

"We do." I smile.

"Okay this is depressing let's change the subject." Leo says.

"To what? You and Calypso."I ask.

"Percy." Cara groans. I realize my mistake to late.

"Yes that's an excellent idea." he exclaims. "Where do you think I should take her?"

I shrug, "Maybe you should take her on a pick-nick in a park. I heard she loves nature and stuff like that."

"That's a good idea." Cara says, "It will make it special."

"I shall do that." Leo said, grinning like a mad man. Well he is a mad man.

Then the I heard the door open and I wanted to believe it was mom but I knew it wasn't and I could see my own distress mirrored in Cara's eyes. Gabe had come home early and we were in big trouble.


	6. Jason's soccer match

**Hi people of this universe. In this chapter I talk about soccer, I think American people have a game called soccer that is not soccer, it's more like rugby, so when I say soccer I mean football as in when you kick the ball with your feet. I think you get what I mean.**

 **Anyway, sorry it took me a while to update I couldn't think of what to write. There is talk of abuse in this chapter and some creative language. Well, not really unless you count hell or bloody as swearing.**

Thalia POV

I watch August as he sleeps. I hope Percy and Cara are okay.

When Gabe came in he was drunk as hell and he screamed at us all to leave. I grabbed August and Kayla and we all got out of their but Percy and Cara didn't. I know why, I just wish I could protect them.

I still can't believe I managed to get Kayla and August in here without my dad noticing. They look so peaceful and innocent when they sleep. Was I ever that innocent. I guess I was once but I can't remember it. I suppose you never really can, as you grow up you forget what it was like for life to be so simple and all you can think about is how terrible the world is.

 **Time skip to the next day.**

"Thalia, wake up I have to get to soccer." Jason calls through the door.

"I'll come later with Percy and Cara." I call back.

"Okay, see you later." He says.

"Yeah, see you later." I mutter into my pillow, my heart pounding. What if he had come in and seen Kayla and August? How would I have explained? Would I have told him the truth?

The truth. I wonder if Percy and Cara will be able to come to his soccer match today? Are they even okay?

"Thals, where are we?" Kayla's sleepy voice asks.

"You're at my house, Kay." I tell her.

*Why are we here?* August signs.

"Because your daddy came home early yesterday." I tell them and they both nod in understanding. How come to little children understand I can't even consider telling my dad? Why is the world bloody so messed up? Why do I even bother with all of this? Is my whole life going to be this, sneaking children into my house because they have a abusive parents and my parents understand less about the world than a seven year old?

I can't even answer my own questions.

I drag myself out of bed and look at Kayla and August. They look so small on my king sized bed. I walk to my cupboard and pull on black jeans and a T-shirt. I don't have any clothes for Kayla and August so they'll just have to stay in their clothes from yesterday.

"Come on, let's go get Percy and Cara." I tell them, holding out my hands. They each grab one and we sneak the down the stairs and out the house.

It takes 15 minutes to walk from my house to theirs and all the while I can't stop thinking about Percy and Cara. Are they okay? Is Gabe still home? Are they even going to be able to come?

When we get there I let myself in, just in case Gabe's still home. It doesn't look like it but still I don't call out, he could just be asleep. I knock on the door of their room before pushing the door open.

Percy and Cara are sleeping, I see a smashed beer bottle on the floor and I quickly pick it up before Kayla and August can see. The floor is covered in what looks like pieces of music sheets.

Kayla drops my hand and runs to them. She climbs up and crawls in between them, this wakes Cara up.

"Hey." she says.

"What's going on?" Percy asks, also awake now.

I ignore his question and ask, "You okay?"

"Fine." he says but I can tell he's lying.

"We're going to Jason's soccer match." I tell him, "Unless-"

"We're going." Cara says firmly, giving me a look.

"Okay." I throw my hands up in surrender, "But if you can't-"

"Thalia, we'll be fine." Percy says.

I look him up and down, he looks terrible, they both do. Will you, I think, will you really? I don't say anything though, just throw them clothes and start to dress August. Kayla crawls out from in between them and starts dressing herself, I have to help her with the buttons on her dress but she does her shoes herself.

"Is Gabe still here?" I ask.

"No, not unless he came back while we were sleeping, which I doubt." Cara says.

"Oh, okay. Why don't we get going?" I say.

Cara rolls her eyes, "Got to get dressed first."

"Oh, right." I feel like an idiot but hey, it's not my fault I'm not observational.

She gets out of bed and almost falls but I catch her.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine Thals." she says but she's not of course. How could she be? Cara goes into the bathroom to change and when she comes out I catch sight of the bruises on her arms then she pulls on her coat. Percy got dressed when she was in the bathroom so we leave as soon as she pulls her shoes on.

 **Time skip to Jason's soccer match.**

Jason POV

"Go Jason!" I hear someone shout and turn to see Thalia, Percy, Cara, Kayla and August. August is signing something I can't see but Thalia and Percy are shouting encouraging things at me. I turn back to the match. In truth I don't like soccer much but dad does so I play it, anyway it's a lot better than basketball and rugby.

The match is only half an hour and I score three out of the four goals. We win four one which is pretty cool I guess. I'm pretty sure Percy, Cara and Thalia have no idea what's going on but they cheer like crazy anyway.

When I walk off the field Thalia hugs me even though I'm sweaty.

"Sorry about yesterday." She says.

"It's fine." I smile at her.

Percy and Cara also hug me but softly like they're hurt. Kayla jumps on me and August hides behind Cara.

"Play with me, please Jason." Kayla begs and I nod so she grabs Augusts hand and we go play.

While I play with Kayla and August I see Percy, Cara and Thalia talking, it looks like Thalia's scolding them about something.

After about an hour Thalia calls, "Come on Jase it's time to go home."


	7. Jason's Confrontation

**Sorry? I'm really sorry for not updating,okay? I was busy with other stuff, like carol practice. School is over so for the next week and a half you should get at least one update but after that I'm going on holiday so no updates, sorry.**

Percy POV

My whole body aches and I don't want to get up, I don't want to go to school but I have to. It's Cara I'm worried about though, she got it worse last night.

The double bed it already squashed without me but I just can't seem to sleep alone, it just feels wrong. I roll over to look at Cara, there's a huge bruise on her cheek and one encircling her neck. I shake her gently, "Car, come on. It's time for school."

She opens her eyes slowly, "Perce, are you okay?"

I smile slightly, of course she asks about me, "I'm fine, are you?"

She shrugs, which means she's really not okay. All I can do is smile sadly though because really it doesn't matter, we have to go to school or Gabe will be angry. The only other alternative is asking Thalia to take us to her house but that's not really an option because of her dad and Jason.

Cara sighs and sits up slowly and I follow her example. I wake Kayla and August while Cara attempts the tedious activity of getting dressed. When she's done I get dressed and she dresses Kayla and August.

 **Time skip to school**

The walk to school was hell and as we walk into maths I can see Cara struggling. Hazel is late again and when she takes her place next to us she keeps glancing sideways. Mrs Tennant doesn't call on us in class which means she noticed to. The sad thing is no matter how many people know, adults or not, no one can do anything about it. Our world is ruled by gangs, there must be hundreds of abused children in this school but most of the abusers are in gangs. I know Gabe is.

As soon as Leo sees us his eyes darken, as we sit down his smile is sad.

"Hi," Cara says quietly, her own smile strained. We sit in silence for about a minute before Frank arrives.

"Hey, where were you on Friday?" Cara asks.

"My mom got deported again." Frank sighs, and then he notices the bruise on her face and the one on her neck. "Again?" he asks.

We nod and he scowls, "I wish we weren't so bound." He mutters in frustration.

"Yeah," we all smile sadly except Hazel who seems a bit confused.

The rest of the day Cara and I each have shadows, Leo following Cara and Frank me. They try not to make it obvious but we both know they're making sure we don't collapse. I see Leo carrying Cara's books and when I drop my bag Frank picks it up before I can really even register that I dropped it, he doesn't give it back.

Thalia's POV

I watch the doors of their school while I wait for my dad, hoping and praying for Percy and Cara to burst out the door but they don't. In fact they walk out at snail's pace with Frank carrying Percy's bag and Leo Cara's. I sigh as I watch; I'll have to go over later.

"What're you looking at?" Annabeth asks, surprising me.

I turn around, forcing a smile, "Nothing, just waiting for my dad." At that moment Jason calls me and I wave goodbye to Annabeth, running over.

The car ride seems to take longer than it should or maybe I'm just impatient; probably the latter. As soon as we get home I run up to my room to change.

I hear a knock on the door, it's Jason again, of course. Who else would it be?

"Thals, we need to talk." He says, sitting down next to me.

"Not now, Jase. I'm busy." I say without looking at him. I start towards the door and he grabs my wrist.

"Thalia, listen to me." He practically shouts.

"I said, not now Jase." I hiss.

"Thalia," he screams, "I'm tired of this, of you disappearing, of your secrets and lies. You never tell me anything anymore, what happened to being a team? What happened to sticking together? You're never here, not anymore and even when you are, you're not. What happened?"

I yank my wrist out of his grip and run out the door and down the stairs, tears threatening to spill. I collide with someone on the stairs but I don't bother to stop and look who. I burst out onto the street and don't stop running until I reach Percy's.

I let myself in sobbing. I lean against the door and sink to the ground. I feel someone sit down next to me but I don't look up, not even when they wrap their arms around me. I just cry.


End file.
